The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic system for a work machine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electro-hydraulic system with negative flow control.
A hydraulic system for a work machine may include one or more pumps driven by an engine and driving fluid to one or more flow control valves. The flow control valve diverts at least a portion of the fluid to one or more actuators to operate the work machine. Fluid is then exhausted from the flow control valve(s) and actuator(s).